The Hidden Fires of Tigiona
by Akira Bane
Summary: Wrote in third person, well Snape gets to watch over Voldemort's daughter Tigiona. Well please review, I'll review you back if I have time. It might be in a year or so, but I'll review you back.


The Hidden Fires of Tigiona  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl was standing over him, her eyes blazing with hidden fires within her soul. She turned to face whoever it was that was behind her, and turned back to face the man. Her lips curled in the most evil smile he had ever faced, she then turned and walked through a wall of fire. Her laughs echoing off the walls of his dream reality, her laughs were the last he heard in that dream before he woke up to face the day.   
  
Severus Snape uncurled himself from his bed sheets, which were sweaty from his odd dream. He stretched meeting the day, the only light in his dungeon chamber was the fire he had lit from the night before. He threw on his robes, and sat down he knew it was too early for breakfast. He did not want to face the day yet, so he sat at his private table. Which had scattered parchment, and books on it. Taking a sip of some clear-colored drink he had left there from the night before. He set there for what seemed a hour pondering his reoccurring dream, who was the girl? Why did she laugh? How did she walk through fire, was it the potion he used in the first year to help protect the sorcerer's stone?   
  
After a hour he stood up, stretching again to stretch his aging back muscles. He badly needed to exercise, but that did not matter at the moment his mind was on other thoughts. He threw on his black cape, that made him appear so dark. Up he went, through the dungeons to the Great Hall. He went up many a stair, until he finally reached the door that led him out of his dungeons. He walked through the heavily lighted room, in one of his better moods. And sat down at the teacher's table, he was the first for breakfast. But this was nothing unusual, most students and teachers lagged behind. But you would never find Severus  
Snape lagging, he would always be ahead of the rest of the pack. Never the last one to get up, and never late to anything or any occasion. His eyes wandered the tables as students started to appear, the first were the perfects. He had been one himself in his Hogwarts years, the rest followed soon after the perfects sat down.   
  
The latest students were the lazy ones, who he  
despised. There was no room in the world for a wizard or witch, who did not do their job or was to lazy to even try. His nose twitched with dislike, but he once more put his usual thoughts aside. Soon he would speak to Dumbledore, for this dream was starting to bother him. He had been having it for a moon now, and each time he could remember the dream-woman more clearly and vividly. With her flaming eyes, that somehow reminded him of someone he once knew. That he just could not place the name upon the face, he closed his eyes to ponder about this mysterious woman that haunted his dreams.   
  
Dumbledore took his place at the table, he was always the last person to the hall. Severus looked up at Dumbledore, his eyes holding back his questions and started their usual morning conversation about the news. Dumbledore spoke first, "Severus, Voldemort is going to summon you soon," he mummered. Severus nodded, his eyes glittering with joy. He just loved to spy on Voldemort, for he was not scared of him. Severus stood up when he finished his breakfast, and walked back down the stairs. He had to prepare for tonight, he gathered his deatheater robe's and placed them on his bed. He then ran a comb through his hair, and walked to his classroom. The bell rang and his students walked in, ready to be bored out of their minds. He faced the usual day of boredom, in his own classroom. And the stupidity of his students, only a choice few knew anything about potions.   
  
As soon as his classes were over, he returned to his chamber to wait out his summoning. He sat there, wondering how in the world Dumbledore had known about tonight's summoning. Did he have another spy, like himself? He stretched out on his bed, and fell asleep. He slept for what seemed a hour or two, he was woke up by the searing pain on his arm. He got up, and threw on his deatheater robes. It was time again to face Voldemort himself, a very boring job indeed. Then he apperated, and appeared in the circle. Severus took his place in the circle, right beside Malfoy and Notts. Then Voldemort appeared, and right beside him was the woman from Severus's dreams.   
  
Voldemort spoke then, his voice rumbling magically to add effect and drama. "This lady is my eldest daughter, she is equal in age to many of you. You may not recognize her, because of the fact she went to Durmstrang. Her name is Tigiona Riddle, Severus Snape please step forward."   
Severus stepped forward, he was intrigued by the fact that Voldemort wanted to speak to him. When Severus approached the circle, Voldemort signaled him to come closer. Severus did, and Voldemort started to speak again.   
"Severus, I want you to take Tigiona to Hogwarts and pose her as a friend. I want inside information, and I will get it from her. Her name at Hogwarts will be Saldera Madison, a friend of yours from childhood."   
Voldemort then turned to Tigiona and said, "be careful my daughter, and do not worry Severus will take care of you."   
She nodded, as Severus offered his arm to her. He soon  
apperated back to the school, into his dungeons. Throwing off his mask, and sitting down. He started to think of his next move, she would most likely tell her father of all he did here at Hogwarts.   
  
He watched her as she sat there, so Voldemort was not trusting his information. So Voldemort sent his daughter, or was she his daughter. With her raven black hair, and dark blue deep set eyes. She looked up, she did not even look much like a witch. But much more like something else, he could not place what she looked like. Maybe something not entirely human? She had a pack on her back, so she had brought clothes. Maybe when she was dressed in something else other then deatheater robes, she would look remotely human. She looked up, apparently she was sort of shy. Because she did not speak, she just took out of her bag a couple of items. And started to look at them, they were a necklace and a hair piece. The hair piece was a snake, and the necklace was in the shape of a star. She looked up at  
me again, with a slight smile on her face. She then spoke,  
"What shall I do here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I suppose you are going to have to pretend that you are a friend or something along those lines."   
Her voice was a gentle one, much more gentler then her  
father's. She laughed then, a gentle laugh. Full of  
inhuman grace, he looked up shocked at her laughter. What had he done to make her laugh? He then discovered that he had done nothing but earn himself a place in her heart, by doing nothing. He smiled up at her, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.....   
  
  
So how did you like it, this is my first attempt at third person style writing..... Its the same type of style the book is wrote in, well what should I do. Should I change Voldie's daughter's mind about her father, or what? Well please review, should I continue this story? 


End file.
